1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the drawer with two side members into each of which a pull-out rail of a pull-out guide set is releasably hung, each pull-out rail having at its rear end a hook which projects horizontally above the pull-out rail and by which it can be hung on the respective drawer side member. Each drawer side member has at a front region thereof a rearwardly directed rigid hook which engages under a horizontal web of the respective pull-out rail. Each drawer side member is provided with a locking part which is movable transversely to the pull-out rail and prevents horizontal relative movement between the drawer member and the pull-out rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drawers are known in which the pull-out rails of a pull-out guide set are fixedly mounted on drawer side member. When the drawer is completely removed from a furniture cabinet, the pull-out rails are detached from the cabinet-side member support rails together with the drawer.
On the other hand, drawers and pull-out guide sets are known in which the rails of the pull-out guide set always remain in the furniture cabinet, while the drawer upon insertion into the furniture cabinet is hung on the pull-out rails of the pull-out guide set. Upon complete removal of the furniture cabinet the drawer is detached from the pull-out rails of the pull-out guide set. Removal of the drawer is required, for example, for cleaning purposes. In such case, it does not matter whether the pull-out guide set is designed as a single-extension mechanism or as a so-called full-extension mechanism with, on each side of the drawer, a cabinet-side support rail, a drawer-side pull-out rail and a central rail running between these two rails.